<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>在劫难逃 by SloppyDoggy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26071102">在劫难逃</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SloppyDoggy/pseuds/SloppyDoggy'>SloppyDoggy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red Velvet (K-pop Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:41:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,976</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26071102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SloppyDoggy/pseuds/SloppyDoggy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>通过队友发泄情绪（？）</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bae Joohyun | Irene/Park Sooyoung | Joy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>在劫难逃</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>凌晨两点的时候在浴室撞见裴柱现，能精确到分针是因为她惯用听歌来计时，循环的歌曲列表单调到乏味，以至于能在身体里本能地反应出下一句开头。和本人某些方面的品味倒是很如出一辙。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>隔着洗手池留出来的一小截空白，她觑着裴柱现有些面色不善，手上倒还是不慌不忙的涂肥皂。诚然出于年龄或者什么，这种时候总要先主动来结束尴尬的空气。裴柱现沉默地洗脸，她注意到对方把冷水阀开到最大。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>不过尴尬的又不是我。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>她慢条斯理地任水柱从指缝里窸窸窣窣地涌上整层皮肤，实际上因为过于柔软的触感开始走神。让人渗出汗意的热水澡使精神处于一种奇妙的倦怠期，以至于能够分心感受温差交错之时从小臂漫起的鸡皮疙瘩，忽略另一当事人对自己的态度也很理所当然。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>何况先来后到。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>她存着浪费资源的坏心思，用指甲在新买的香皂上留下刮痕。只可惜上午去了美容院，被耳提面命的要求最近要乖乖保养。剥去透明的釉彩，指甲缝内残存的异物被挤压时有奇怪的蠕动感。她盯着指端弯月牙处浅浅的肉色，实际上有点欣羡一同去的姜涩琪经常被人夸赞的手指线条。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>裴柱现一声不吭地关掉了她的水龙头（不过她什么时候把自己的也关了？），她的手很热，贴合腕部的动作过于熟练，温度紧触皮肤，重心被拉扯的时候短暂的让人产生一种想要拥抱的错觉。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>姐姐的吻混杂着比手心还要灼热的气息吐在柠檬皂角的尾巴上，近乎粘稠地在附在脉搏处。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>这种过于随机和突兀的亲密而迸发的心跳，顺着血液流到被捏住的手腕上是当然无法避免的吧？</p>
<p> </p>
<p>可能是过于鼓噪的心跳，也可能是别的什么原因，裴柱现捏住手腕的指节向下滑动，保持着疏远又暧昧的贴合感。只是唇角湿漉漉的附着在虎口，很快拇指被含进更滚烫的口腔，比刚刚水流更细腻的湿热舌尖卷过指端。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>姐姐亲吻时残留的水珠顺着肘线很轻易地钻进短袖里，对于初夏的夜晚来说过于冰凉，瑟缩的指尖不受控制地触碰到对方同样带着凉意的脸颊。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>因为这个举动，裴柱现从掌心里抬起上目线。目光交汇的时候她终于瞥见对方透过水雾也有些泛红的眼角。问句被憋回喉咙里，动作过于明显，整间浴室仿佛都能听到戛然而止的吞咽声。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>粘稠感短暂地与空气中的凉意相撞，和拇指一起被吐露出来的还有一小截舌头。她回想起在待机室里的时候和金艺琳打赌，心血来潮地猜测裴柱现是不是那种喜欢咬吸管的人。演唱会为了方便一向是用吸管饮水，当然也是怕弄花妆。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“对于柱现姐姐来说这样的习惯很可爱吧？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>金艺琳鬼鬼祟祟地凑在耳边，她只是依稀记得某些三流杂志里把这样的癖好当做欲望强烈的表现。可惜直到上台前都没能瞥见那截吸管，赌约不了了之，金艺琳也很快抛之脑后。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>没能有机会看到写有对方名字的水瓶。在待机室里，裴柱现很少坐在她的身边。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>她的视线等到那截舌尖重新出现在骨节之间才慢慢挪走。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“明天有工作么？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>裴柱现的声音瓮瓮的，模糊不清地在亲吻间隙里飘出来。没有喊名字，或者是像往常一样毫不客气地念全名。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>像是终于耗尽耐心，朴秀荣捏住她的后颈，含糊的回答消失在唇齿之中，裴柱现一直撑着洗手台的那只手终于捱不过重量，带着大理石的凉度埋进年下赧然的耳根。朴秀荣被激地磕到嘴唇，两个人都闷哼出声。</p>
<p> </p><p> </p>
<p>她第一次和裴柱现做这种事——上床——是在日本巡演的酒店里。孙胜完说有朋友招待要暂时离队，姜涩琪被叫到忙内们的房间里兴奋地大闹直播间。短暂露面之后朴秀荣被巨大的疲惫以及紧张攥住心神，磨磨蹭蹭地来到裴柱现房前。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>她一向不是那种有自信游刃有余的类型，诚然已经是能够漂亮到单枪匹马的地步，但偶尔焦灼还是在工作中占上风，唯一的解决办法只能是额外花时间反复练习，尤其是巡演—大概也是完美主义情节作祟。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“我绝对做不到像秀荣一样”，队里第二大却资格最老的姐姐在节目上搜肠刮肚地寻找合适的形容词，“总之为了能和我们一起出道，秀荣真的十分辛苦，我做不到。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>不过今晚姜涩琪大概率要和金艺琳折腾到很晚。朴秀荣拿着对方塞给自己的房卡，小心翼翼地开门。因为作息或者可能真的是年龄差，朴秀荣一向优先选择熬夜狂魔妹妹，或者是充分迁就自己的孙胜完做室友。上一次和裴柱现同寝可能都要追溯到五年前，甚至由于对方过浅的睡眠彼此留下了极其糟糕的印象。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>裴柱现躺在靠里正面对墙的那张床上，堆起一座小山包。朴秀荣蹑手蹑脚地扣上房门，溜到床上大气也不敢出。半梦半醒间，她听到不知从何处而来的低声呻吟，哼哼唧唧的。虽然自己并不会被打扰清梦，但是出于好心，朴秀荣还是翻身摸索着床头灯的位置，掀起一阵凉风，</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“姐姐…不舒服么？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>她这种时候开口嗓子还有点闷闷的，听起来有点像嘟嘟囔囔的小鸡仔。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>一切戛然而止，半晌裴柱现从粽子一样的棉被里扭过头来。床头昏暗的灯光勉强能驱散一小圈黑暗，朴秀荣模模糊糊看到她脸上好像挂着泪痕，几乎是一瞬间的反应合上开关。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>房间里又突然地陷入死寂，但是隔着沉沉雾霭也不能抹除掉刚刚裴柱现留在脑海里的模样。朴秀荣想向往常一样先润润嗓子，摸到一片空白的床头柜才想起来这不是自己的房间。她下意识舔了舔嘴唇，意图缓解一下什么——</p>
<p> </p>
<p>裴柱现不是无坚不摧的超人，她私底下也撞见过对方的狼狈模样，不过更多的时候是像另两个姐姐展示。她半推半就地后退，心安理得地与两个姐姐擦身而过。偶尔家中长姐的身份作祟，她犹豫着要不要安慰对方。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>结果好像只能变成另一种程度的相敬如宾，和其他姐姐相比和傻子一样，在这种情况也只能和红着眼睛的姐姐对峙。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>